Threatening isn't Nice
by darkest-burning-stars
Summary: Because love fixes everything, according to Bubbles. Oneshot.


Summary: Because love fixes everything, according to Bubbles. Oneshot.

"I wish I was in love, like the professor. He's always really happy, humming around the house and smiling more…" Bubbles trailed off dreamily.

"Gahh!" Was heard as Buttercup opened the door to their room and stood at the doorway looking troubled. She must've heard what Bubbles was talking about. She looked at both her sisters and closed the door leaving her sisters alone to talk about what she deemed as 'really stupid.'

Bubbles giggled, her clear blue eyes shining in amusement. "Don't you wish you were in love, Blossom? Then you wouldn't have to worry about anything! Cause love fixes everything."

"No Bubbles, that's not possible. Love can't fix everything, there is no such thing that can fix everything." a redhead said with such confidence, even if you knew that she was wrong, you would be convinced _she_ was right, even though she's only five.

The blonde girl shrugged and said, "You'll know I'm right when you're in love."

Blossom blinked once. Twice. '_What? Sure, like __**she's**__ in love…_' she thought, and was about to voice her thoughts when she looked around the room and saw that her sister had disappeared. '_Whatever._'

Blossom completely forgot about Bubbles' silly theory over the next couple of days. She was working hard to save everyone in Townsville and getting good grades in school, she **had** to beat Brick, her only real competition. Last week's math test was too close to risk again. She had to practice her subtraction!

She looked down at her finished project; it was a drawing of each person in her family and a short description of what they mean to her and how they're related to her. It wasn't her best work, since she's not a good artist. She just drew stick people, figuring that's the best she can do. She's sure she's getting an A, all of her words were spelled correctly and she used full sentences. She felt a surge of pride at her hard work.

The redhead looked over at Bubbles' drawing and felt a bit envious at her natural ability to draw really good, well as best as a five year old can. She didn't see Buttercup's project anywhere, she shook her head in disapproval and went to go read one of her favorite books, '_The Magic School Bus: In the Time of the Dinosaurs.'_

The next day, Blossom and her sisters decided to walk to school since their '_family projects'_ wouldn't fit in their backpack and they didn't want to ruin them by flying. Even Buttercup who threw something together late at night and early in the morning today. Blossom had lectured her, saying it was important to always be responsible, blah, blah, blah… Buttercup had tuned her out.

"Blossom!" a snobby voice said, halting the three sisters in their tracks. They look and see a black shiny limo with the window rolled down, a curly-haired redhead peeking out at them.

"Ughh, why can't that stupid girl leave us alone?" Buttercup muttered, Bubbles who heard giggled and waved at Princess.

"Uh, hi Princess." Blossom said, hoping that would be it and that the limo would drive away. No such luck, the driver got out and went around to open the little girl's door to let her out.

"I'll walk from here Phillip." Princess said in a condescending manner. The Powerpuff Girls groaned internally. The driver nodded stiffly and got back in the limo and drove away.

The new addition to the girls' group turned and looked at them with a huge smile on her face. "Have you girls finally made up your mind? Will I finally get to be a Powerpuff girl too?" Her green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Blossom shifted awkwardly. "Princess, we've told you that you can't just decide become a Powerpuff girl. Sorry."

Princess' smile faded and a frown took its place, she glared at the young leader. "But I get everything I want! You can't do this to me! I'm calling daddy!"

Buttercup's patience was waning and Princess' loud shrill voice was the last straw. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You'll never be a Powerpuff girl, so just give up and SHUT UP!" She was panting by the time she was finished, her eyes were dark and she would do anything to shut her up and away from her.

All the girl's eyes widened in shock at Buttercup's outburst. Princess knowing she couldn't take on the furious green-eyed girl, pushed the closest Powerpuff girl to her, which so happened to be Blossom.

Caught off guard Blossom fell backwards, her project slipping from her hands. Bubbles, in an attempt to catch the project which was heading straight into a puddle, fell on the poster and into the puddle. Blossom looked on with horrified eyes from where she was sitting on the ground.

Buttercup, who just stood by, trying to control her temper, lost it when she saw tears welling in her redhead sister's eyes. It took a lot to make Blossom cry and seeing how that little insignificant girl brought her strong sister and leader to tears made her very angry. She ran towards Princess and punched her, hard.

Princess ran away crying and yelling that she would get them back. Buttercup watched as she ran away, debating whether or not to follow her. She shrugged and walked over to Bubbles who was holding a ruined project; her blue-eyed sister had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm soo sorry Blossom! I tried to catch it b-but I was too slow."

Blossom looked up at her with sad eyes. "It's okay Bubbles. It wasn't your fault." She stood up and wiped her red-rimmed eyes. She held onto her project and started walking again.

The remaining two sisters looked at each other in concern, wondering if Blossom was going to be alright. They jogged to catch up with Blossom and walked slightly in front of her as if to protect her.

Heads turned as the three girls walked into the school playground, their classmates waved at them and looked away. All except one little boy who was wearing an old red baseball cap, he continued to watch in the weird way they walked in. He noticed that Blossom's sisters were walking slightly in front of her and that the redhead wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. He was overcome with curiosity and found himself putting up his new _Magic School Bus_ book. He stood up and started walking over to the girls.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that his blonde brother had the same idea. The brothers got to the girls at the same time. Boomer immediately started showing off his poster and its colorful colors. Bubbles hid hers behind her back and Buttercup glared at Boomer. '_What is going on?_' Brick thought.

Buttercup just glared at him when he asked out loud and Bubbles looked near tears, a guilty look on her face. Blossom looked up at him with sad eyes. That's when he noticed the dead, yes_ dead_, project in her hands.

He looked her dead in the eye and in a very serious voice asked, "What happened?"

"Princess." Her voice was surprisingly very calm. Brick nodded and walked away. The girls and Boomer looked at Brick's retreating back.

"That was weird." Boomer broke the silence. The girls nodded their agreement.

"Okay, class, settle down. It's time to present your projects. Who wants to go first?" Ms. Keane asked and her eyes automatically went over to Blossom. Surprisingly her hand wasn't raised. She shrugged and looked around the class, nobody was volunteering and some kids were even avoiding her eyes. She rolled her eyes internally, '_Kids.' _

Her eyes landed on Butch, whose green eyes were anywhere but on his teacher. Ms. Keane smiled, "How about you Butch?"

Butch's eyes darted up to front of the classroom and scowled. "No, thank you Miss."

A few kids laughed and Ms. Keane narrowed her eyes, "It wasn't a question, now hurry up Butch."

Butch stood up and grabbed a medium sized poster board from besides his desk. He walked to the front of the room, grumbling incoherent words. Buttercup laughed at him and he muttered, "Shut up Butterbutt." Knowing that she could hear him and most importantly that everybody else couldn't. Buttercup glared at him and then at Boomer when he muffled a laugh.

Butch stood at the front of the classroom holding up his poster. He pointed to a picture of a person with a red cap and long-ish hair; his eyes were different sizes and had a frown on his face. "That's my brother Brick and he's really bossy." He moved on to a picture of a boy with blonde hair, a goofy smile on his face, and his eyes were crossed. "That's my other brother Boomer and he's kinda stupid—"

"Butch!" Ms. Keane interrupted. Butch looked up at her with an innocent look on his face.

"What?"

"We will not be using words like that in school, no recess for you today, now go sit down."

The next fifteen minutes went by with kids presenting. Finally, it was only Princess and Blossom who hadn't presented yet. Ms. Keane looked at Blossom weirdly, wondering why she hasn't volunteered to present.

Blossom was avoiding her teacher's eyes, feeling ashamed that she didn't have a project to present. It wasn't fair! She worked so hard on it and now it was ruined. She glanced at the trash can that held her dead project and then back at her hands. She will not cry.

"Princess?" Ms. Keane gestured for Princess to come to the front and present. Blossom looked over to said girl and noticed she didn't have a poster.

"Uhh, I don't have mine." She said and glanced at Brick, who was glaring at her. "I didn't want to do it." A fiercer glare from Brick. "It was uh, s-stupid." Brick nodded and smirked at her in the way only a five-year-old knows how.

Ms. Keane narrowed her eyes at Princess. "Kids, what have I said about that word?"

"That it was bad and not to use it." All the kids answered.

"No recess for you either, Princess. You will be joining Butch in doing math problems inside during recess."

Princess looked ready to cry, while a few kids giggled.

"Now, let's move on… How about you Blossom? You haven't been up here yet."

"I don't have mine either. I'm sorry." Blossom looked down at her hands.

Ms. Keane frowned and looked at the pink power puff. "Well, that's alright, turn it in tomorrow."

Blossom nodded and still wouldn't look at anybody.

"Okay kids please take out your math…"

"Hahahah!"

"Shut up Butterbutt!"

Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him and made a big show of going outside to recess while Butch had to stay inside. Butch pouted as soon as Buttercup was gone, it wasn't fair! He had to miss recess for telling the truth, Boomer was stupid!

At least in his opinion… Bubbles on the other hand…

"Boomer! I really liked your poster! It was so colorful!" She gushed and looked at him in awe.

Boomer blushed and kicked at the ground softly.

"C'mon, let's go play!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the swings where she made him push her all the while giggling.

A lone redhead sat under a tree, picking at the grass. Blossom spotted him and made a beeline towards him.

"You know, it wasn't nice to threaten Princess, or whatever it is you did to her."

Brick looked up at her and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything to her."

"Yeah, whatever, but still thanks." She smiled back and sat next to him. "I brought my book; do you want to read it with me?"

He looked over at her, surprised. "Uh, sure. What book is it?"

"_The Magic School Bus: In the Time of the Dinosaurs_." She held it up for him to see.

"Oh, I just got that book, it's cool."

She smiled and opened the book, sitting a bit closer to him so he could see the pictures too. Blossom looked at him as he started reading aloud and realized she felt a whole lot better. She thought back to what Bubbles said about love fixing everything and while she wasn't in love, she might like Brick just a little more than she should.

She liked that he had stood up for her even though he denied it and if liking him just a little made her feel like this, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she were in love. She shouldn't get ahead of herself though, she was only five and liking Brick was enough for now.

"Aren't you going to read the next page?" Brick asked, looking mystified at Blossom's small smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Blossom began reading aloud and she found a new reason of why this was her favorite book.

The end.

Read&Review, please?

I worked hard and I hoped you enjoyed this little oneshot. It even had hints of the other two couples(:


End file.
